Arizona
Arizona the third youngest of America's 50 states, also known as "Ari" or "Aria". She has quite a rebelious spirit and takes some matters into her own hands. She is at odds and ends right now about her border with Mexico. Arizona also looks up a lot to her older sister California, because of their very close border and because Arizonian and Californian cultures are very similar. She tries her hardest to measure up to her sister, but knows in her heart of hearts that she will never be able to do so. She loves her four corner siblings and other 47 siblings deeply, Especially her twin, New Mexico. Arizona's human name 'Ari' means "brings rain" in old Norse which when she goes to an area that is suitable for rain, it pours non-stop. Even back home, when it rains, it pours. FUN FACT: Arizona will find a parking space in the shade no matter the cost image: http://fir3h34rt.deviantart.com/gallery/ Appearance It is really surprisingly hard to miss her. Her hair is long and a beautiful dark brown. . She has chocolate brown eyes and dark skin. She is rarely seen in outfits such as tank-tops, t-shirts, skirts, and shorts, except in partys or formal gatherings when she wears a dress. Most colors consist of the colors orange and red. Her wardrobe has a tendancy to mirror her older sister California's, because she wants to promote that she can "be cool" even though she's a desert while California has the ocean. Personality and Interests Compared to some other states, and even nations, she is very outgoing and hyper. Her spacy exterior fools most but she actually has a triple-sided personality. Most often around the people she knows she is outgoing and a little childish. She also has the studious/shy side that is only around people she is not familiar and/or comfortable with. The last is her spacy/far-out look where she is trying to find solutions to the world. Some interests of hers are more like any other persons but to a higher extent. She loves to hike, paint, and go rafting. She takes much interest in the history of the Nordic Europe even though she has no relation to them. She was one of the farthest places the US had battles against the Confederation and she wasn't even a state yet. For that she still has a little bit of tension against America. History Most of Arizona's history is surrounded in mystery and dirt not much was known about her first tribe of Natives, the Hopi Indians, and much of her past, even the westward expansion, had been covered by the dust. Only Oregon knows much of her past but never talks about it beyond becoming territory of Spain. Relationships Nevada Nevada and Ari don't have the closest of relationships despite being placed so close together. Ari doesn't like Camryn much and Camryn doesn't like her much either. Colorado The oldest of the four-corner states. She and Colorado share the same interests in EVERYTHING from bands, to clothes, to opinons on other states. Oregon Ari's cousin but is closer to a brother. He not only protected her but also raised her during Spanish rule, and the Westward Expansion. Even to this day Oregon protects her from other people who hurt her or her feelings. Michigan Known by most as the Love-Hate rivals Michigan and Arizona have more heated debates than Germany may shake Herr Schtick at. They still love somethings but more often start bickering about other things. Michigan has a tendancy to have phases of "snowbirding" towards Arizona, due to the tendancy that Michiganers have to move to Arizona in the fall and leave in the spring. Arizona is rather annoyed by this particular character trait but finds it hilarious. Louisiana Louisiana, Arizona, and Oregon make up the Crazy Trio and are always wreaking havoc on either their cousins or some other nations. They share the love of hating France. Spain Spain is currently a frienemy to Arizona . She likes some of the culture he left behind in her territory but hates how he had treated Oregon and some of the other territories. She still knows Castillian Spanish to this day. America She respects America for being mostly in control of her and having gotten rid of Spain. She doesn't have full respect for him though because of his rashness, his want for full control, and how he is so picky which laws she gets to implement. That and he doesn't like it when Ari and family goes out of country since he doesn't have the slightest clue where they go. Canada Ari and Canada get along like butter and sugar always being friendly to each other. This is because Canada has plenty of Arizonans in his country while Ari has her share of Canadian's in her state. She hopes to have a better relationship with him in the future. New Mexico Arizona's "Twin" brotherr. They look a lot alike, except for lighter skin on New Mexico and the eyes, which for Arizona are chocolate brown and new mexico, golden brown. They like to play an hang out with each other a lot! Pets Phoenix Also known by a more pet-like name 'Mickey' her dog is a Shih Tzu pup that is also the capital of the state. He is also meant to show that there is a high population of Chinese people in her state. Luna A small female Lizard. This cuddly reptile actually spies on some of America's work and tells her about it. Trivia *She has the biggest habit of being a loudmouth *She has the ability to talk to desert animals; like snakes, lizards, bunnies, hummingbirds, and cactus wren *Ari is easily infuriated by people who draw scenes of Texas with Saguaro cactus any desert scene that's not supposed to be Arizona *Arizona is strict about her 'English only policy' in schools, now if only teachers would follow that. *Ari can somehow "predict" natural disaters by the use of clocks. When she has deja-vu when staring at a clock within an hour a disater occurs. Category:Characters Category:North America Category:State Category:United States Category:Female Characters Category:Former Spanish Colony Category:Former territory